The invention relates to a method for the non-destructive testing of at least partially open hollow components or system components for tightness in series production.
In the case of non-destructive component testing, testing for tightness constitutes an important area. Conventionally, the following methods are used during tightness testing on components and systems in series production such as e.g. on gas meters, fuel tanks, fuel filters, brake lines, light alloy wheels, injection pumps, etc.:                A water bath bubble test, in which gas or air is introduced into the test specimen under overpressure and escaping of air or gas bubbles due to leaks of the test specimen in the water bath is observed.        Leak detection by means of differential pressure testing, in which a measurement of the pressure drop after a certain time takes place.        Ultrasound leak detection, in which gas bubbles escaping from the test specimen in the water bath are detected by means of ultrasound testing devices.        Tightness testing with test gases which are introduced into the test specimen and are detected during escape through its leaks by means of a detection device.        
These conventional methods for the non-destructive testing of hollow components or system components for tightness lack the possibility of automation as is required in the case of series production in the automotive sector in particular. Particularly in the case of the high piece numbers in automobile production, the tests to be carried out visually by a tester quickly reach their limits, are not objective in any case and are additionally cost intensive. In addition, the leak test media, such as water or test gases must additionally be kept ready and their use can make the production process more difficult.